Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 9 Zacząć grę i na wstępie być przegranym
Przez całą drogę do domu blondyna wpatrywałam się w krajobraz za oknem, który nie był zbyt wyraźny przez prędkość z jaką jechaliśmy. -Czy ciebie naprawdę nie interesują przepisy drogowe?!- Spytałam zirytowana zaszczycając go swoim spojrzeniem. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i uniósł kącik ust. Tych cholernie dobrze całujących ust. -I tak nie mogą mi nic zrobić.- Odparł lekko rozbawiony. Ja natomiast myślałam, że wybuchnę...tak się z resztą stało. -A nie pomyślałeś, że komuś mogłoby się coś stać?! Nie, no jasne, że nie. Nie masz czym. Myślisz, że ludzkie życie, że człowiek jest z tytanu?! To cię zaskoczę. Nie jest! Ludzkie, życie jest kruche...i codziennie, jakiś debil, jak ty komuś bezpowrotnie je odbiera!- Słowa z moich ust wylatywały niczym pociski z karabinu, ale były prawdą. Nie rozumiem, jak można być tak bezdusznym i samolubnym. Nie myśleć o innych ludziach. Ku mojej uciesze, blondyn stopniowo zaczął zwalniać. Zacisnął pięść na skrzyni biegów, tak, że mu knykcie zbielały. -Przepraszam...- Mruknął, a ja spojrzałam się na niego, nie dowierzając. -MNIE nie masz za co przepraszać.- Teatralnym gestem wskazałam na swoją osobę, ale czy to co powiedziałam było prawdą? Nie. Miał za co przepraszać i ja też...ale nie przeproszę. Resztę drogi spędziliśmy w milczeniu. Gdy dojechaliśmy, byłam pod wrażeniem wielkiej posiadłości, mimo, że nie raz takie widziałam. Oczywiście, przez swoją dumę, starałam się jak najbardziej to ukryć. Blondyn poprowadził mnie do jego pokoju, przez naprawdę długi korytarz. Po drodze minęliśmy ok. 40 letnią kobietę, blondynkę z zielonymi oczami, domyśliłam się, że to mama Adriena. Obdarzyła mnie współczującym wzrokiem, pewnie myślała, że jestem kolejną przygodą jej syna...niedoczekanie. Momentalnie zrobiło mi się żal kobiety, musi patrzeć na to, co wyrabia jej pierworodny. Po chwili byliśmy w królestwie młodego Agreste'a. Położyłam mój plecak, przy ścianie po czym skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi i spojrzałam z wyrzutem na chłopaka z przysłowiowym "bananem" na twarzy. -Po co mnie tu zaciągnąłeś?- Pytam patrząc w jego hipnotyzujące szmaragdowe oczy. Ten do mnie podchodzi i chwyta palcami mój podbródek. -Masz mi powiedzieć, co to była za sytuacja w szkole. -Nie będę ci się spowiadać.- Odparłam z jadem w głosie. -Po twojej reakcji, wiem, że to nie pierwsza taka sytuacja. -Nie będę ci się spowiadać. -Czy on ci coś zrobił? -Nie. Będę. Ci. Się. Spowiadać.- Powoli traciłam cierpliwość. Nie rozumiem, po co to robi. Udaje, że mu na mnie zależy...tylko po to, żebym weszła mu do łóżka? Moje przemyślenia przerwał nagły gest blondyna. Zaatakował moje usta, brutalnie, namiętnie...czule?! Przejechał koniuszkiem języka prosząc o wstęp, którego mu nie udzieliłam. Wręcz przeciwnie, starałam się mu wyrwać, ale ten trzymając dłonie na moich biodrach, skutecznie mi to utrudniał. Adrien Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, widząc ją taką stanowczą, nieugiętą...niedostępną. Pocałowałem ją, mimo, że starała się wyrwać. Poprosiłem o wstęp, którego mi nie udzieliła. Zjechałem jedną dłonią na jej jędrny pośladek, który ścisnąłem, tym samym wywołując jej podniecający jęk i wdzierając się do jej ust. Złapałem ją za tyłek i podniosłem, zmuszając ją, by oplotła mnie nogami. Po czym poszedłem w stronę łóżka, na którym ją położyłem. Wplotła palce w moje włosy, pociągając za nie, przez co jęknąłem w jej usta. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie ciężko dysząc. Drażniłem oddechem, jej delikatną skórę wywołując gęsią skórkę...na co w duchu się zaśmiałem. -Widzisz kotku? Jestem lepszy w tej "grze".- Wyszeptałem jej do ucha, przygryzając jego płatek. Odsunąłem się od niej i oparłem na dłoniach po bokach jej głowy. Spojrzałem na twarz dziewczyny, która ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie wyrażała, żadnych uczuć. A może ja nie mogłem ich dostrzec? -Jesteś dobrym graczem? Więc zagrajmy. Codziennie całujmy się, przytulajmy. Wyznawajmy miłość, dotykaj mnie, pomagajmy sobie. Wspierajmy siebie nawzajem i mówmy słodkie słówka, kto pierwszy się zakocha...przegrywa.- Patrzyłem na nią zszokowany jej słowami. Leżała pode mną, z roztrzepanymi włosami, seksownie rozchylonymi i opuchniętymi wargami, oraz błyszczącymi z podniecenia fiołkowymi oczami. Uśmiechnąłem się chytrze. -Wchodzę w to, kochanie.- Odparłem specjalnie podkreślając ostatnie słowo i kąsając jej szyję. . . . Tyle, że ja już dawno przegrałem/łam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach